Shadow, Light and Darkness
by KitanaKia
Summary: Voldemort thinks he has the wizarding world in the palm of his hands...untill he learns that there is a power out there that is stronger than him, so he sends his deatheaters out to seach for this power. yugiohXHarryPotter Crossover rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_There is a difference between shadows and darkness. That is not the statement most people want to hear. Because to them, there is no difference. But alas, those who have experienced shadows say there's nothing out there that's worse. Those who have experienced darkness say that it's the worse place you could ever be. Those who have experienced both, well they vary well aren't around any longer now are they?_

_This story that you are about to read is a story about two vary different worlds coming together in order to fight a great evil. Both having experienced shadows and darkness, also having a little of their own. The world itself is fool of darkness waiting to devourer it's next victim and have them commit unimaginable evils. The world is filled with shadows just waiting to be unlocked, just waiting to tap into human rage and hate._

_But in the wake of all that darkness there is light. Light that fills the human heart with hope and cheer. And as we start our tail, we'll learn that there's more to darkness, shadows and light than meets the eye._

_SHADOWS, LIGHT AND DARKNESS_

CHAPTER ONE

The New Plan Begins

The night was still, cloudless and eerily quite. The street along Copper's Grove was scarce. Nothing made a sound, nothing could be heard. Except for the swishing of a long black cloak worn by a man with greasy black hair and a crocked nose. He came upon a handsome manor house black as the night sky, so much so that passersby would have to squint their eyes in order to see it. In front of the manor was a handsome wrought iron gate. The gate, when reached is where the man heard a loud crack and so hastily pulled out his wand at the direction of the sound. The two men stared at each other before reorganization dawn on them both and they stored their wands away each now walking toward the manor at a brisk pace. The second man was a foot shorter than the first with a stout beard and mustache. This man's name was Yaxley." so. You have news then?" Yaxley addressed his companion as they neared the gate.

" The best." replied Severus Snape. Yaxley nodded. "thought I might be late." Yaxley continued. " it took longer than I expected considering what happened last time. But I hope he will be satisfied. Your confident that your reception will be good?" Snape nodded but did not elaborate. As they reached the big black gate not breaking their pace, both men held up their right arm in a kind of salute and passed right through the gate as if it were nothing but smoke.

A long wide gravel drive was before the two men, surrounded by shrubs and trees and what could only be heard was the singing of a soft fountain playing in the distance as Yaxley and Snape kept their pace. Soon they reached the tall long stone black door of the house and as they drew level with the door it swung open allowing both Yaxley and Snape to enter it's walls, though nobody had visibly opened it. They walked along a long dark red corridor that was dimly lit with torches and pictures of dead relatives and the like , their eyes following them as they walked. They turned a corner and came upon a hard wooded door. And hesitating for the space of a heartbeat, Snape opened the door.

The two men stood by the open door for a moment, their eyes adjusting to the dimly light room. The furniture that was once in the room had been pushed carelessly along the opposite wall and was replaced by a long dark brown table which is where several people now sat, all of them wearing long cloaks just as black as the manor itself. The strangest sight of all though was a slightly floating human figure which was hanging upside down as though suspended by an invisible rope.

" Snape, Yaxley. You are vary nearly late." said men turned their attention to the person who had spoken. This man was vary pale, bald and had slits for nostrils and who's pupils were vertical with burning red eyes. His face and skin were so pale that though he sat near the handsome marble fireplace he seemed to emit a pearly glow. Voldemort spoke again. " Snape here." he said pointing to a seat on his immediate right. " Yaxley, beside Dolahov." Snape and Yaxley took their places most eyes following Snape and it was to him Voldemort spoke first. " so?" asked Voldemort's cold hissing voice that seemed devoid of any emotion. "my lord, the order of the phoenix intends on moving Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next at nightfall."

The interest around the table intensified somewhat. Voldemort looked at Snape right in the eyes so fiercely that those sitting nearby turned away as though they feared of being scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. But Snape looked calmly back at the dark lord and Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile. " Saturday, at nightfall. And this information comes..?" " from the source we discussed." said Snape.

" My lord. I have heard differently." everyone turned to look at Yaxley for it was he who had spoken. Voldemort made no move to change his posture so Yaxley continued. " Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter wouldn't be moved until the thirtieth the night before the boy turns seventeen." the other Death Eaters looked around the table at Snape and Voldemort for reactions. Snape was smiling. " my source told me there were plans to lay a false trail, this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed on Dawlish, and it wouldn't be the first time, he is known to be susceptible. " I assure you my lord Dawlish seemed quit certain." Snape frowned slightly. " naturally if he has been Confunded then he is certain. The Auror Office will take no further part in the protection of Harry Potter."

" Where do they plan on hiding the boy next?" asked Voldemort ignoring Yaxley who had been about to speak again. " at the home of one of the order." Snape replied. " the place in question is being giving the most protection the Ministry and the Order can provide. I doubt there will be much chance taking the boy once he's there my lord. Unless the Ministry has fallen by next Saturday, we may be able to negate most of enchantments surrounding the place."

" So Yaxley, will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?" " my lord, I have good news on that score." said Yaxley who seemed desperate to have some portion of approval. " I have with up most difficulty, succeeded in putting an Imperious Curse on Pinus Thickness." most of the table looked impressed. Dolahov, who sat next to Yaxley clapped him on the back. " Thickness is only one man, and it is unlikely that the Ministry will be mine by next Saturday. If I cannot touch the boy at his destination, it must be done while he travels." "we have an advantage there. If Potter Apperates or uses the Floo Network we shall know immediately."

" He will do nether." said Snape. " They are not using any use of transportation in control or regulated by the Ministry, they mistrust everything to do with the place." " all the better." said Voldemort. He looked up at the revolving figure above the table, seeming to be lost in thought. " there have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. His continued existence is do more to my errors than to his triumphs."

Everyone sat quietly, looking quite fearfully at Voldemort as though one of them might be blamed for Harry Potter being alive. But when Voldemort spoke again there was no change in his quite thoughtful tone. "but I know better now. I understand the things I did not before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be." he looked around at his followers and then back at the figure suspended in mid air. " do you recognize our guest Severous?" Snape looked up as the woman came to life before them. " Severous, p-please help me." she cried. " ah yes." said Snape. " for those of you who don't know this is Galida Hillpeck. She taught Muggle studies at Hogwarts school." no one spoke, there was no mistaking the anger in Voldemort's voice. " Galida taught young witches and wizards that muggles and mud bloods alike have the right to live in the world as the so called 'pureblood families' which are now non existent."

The cold voice seemed to continued to hiss even after it closed. Something large and heavy could be heard sliding across the floor. Some around the table shivered slightly as a long black snake the thickness of a man's thigh slid up alongside Voldemort's chair and came to rest on his shoulders. " this blood traitor wrote a article in the Daily Prophet about how witches and wizards shouldn't discriminate the muggles and mud bloods. She would have us mate with muggles or worse, werewolves."

Galida spun around one last time to face Snape, her face flecked with tears. Voldemort raised his wand. " Avada Kedavra." there was a bright flash of green light and Galida fell to the table with a thump. " dinner, Nagini." the snake slide to the table and began to have it's meal. Voldemort once again looked around at his followers. "the new plan has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Strange New Magic

And A New Alliance

Domino City, Japan…

" Yugi your goanna be late for meeting your friends if you don't hurry." called Solomon Motou upstairs to his grandson. A boy with blonde spiky hair came running downstairs a gold upside down pyramid around his neck. His name is Yugi Motou, world renowned King Of Games and Duel Monsters champion. " see you later Grandpa." said Yugi rushing outside and down the street to meet his friends. " today is goanna be awesome." he heard a soft chuckle inside his head and Yami fazed out next to him. Yami is a five thousand year old pharaoh whose spirit resides inside the gold pyramid called the millennium puzzle. _" someone's in a good mood today." _Yugi nodded. " yep. I don't know, I just have a feeling something great is goanna happen today." Yugi then smiled. " remember what happened the last time I had that feeling?" the pharaoh nodded smiling slightly.

" _That was a good event wrapped in a bad one. We had gotten the three Egyptian God Cards stolen." _Yugi nodded. " yeah. But we meet Charnelle, Krystal and Merideth at the same time. I miss them." " _so do I abiou. But they had to return to their world." _Yami looked a lot like an older version of Yugi. His voice was lower and his spiky hair was longer and he was about a foot taller than Yugi.

" Do you think we'll ever see them again?" _"perhaps." _" hey Yugi!" Yugi looked up to see his friends waiting for him near the park. He smiled and ran up to them. " hey Yuge what's up?" said a tall blonde with a brook land accent." " hiya Joey." " you ready to go then?" asked a tall pointy haired burnet. " cuz I'm hungry." " that's all you ever think about is food." said a brown haired girl standing next to Joey. " aw come on Tea let's stop by that new pizza place." whined Joey as they started walking. Tea sighed. " fine, but only if we can go to the mall afterwards." " WHAT?!" exclaimed Joey and Tristan. " they have a new game room now you nimrods." she said placing a hand on her hip. Joey and Tristan blinked. " oh okay cool then." said Joey and he turned to Yugi who was being quite and his eyes were dull.

" Yo Yuge, you in der?" Joey asked waving a hand in Yugi's face. Yugi started and looked at Joey. " oh sorry Joey." Joey shrugged. " it's okay. What were you and the Pharaoh talking about just now?" " about our friends from the other world." " oh you mean Charnelle, Krystal and Merideth huh?" Yugi nodded. " man I miss them. Do you think we'll ever see them again?" asked Tristan. Yugi shrugged. " Yami thinks so." they rounded a corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

" What the-?" Joey started. " what happened?" finished Tristan. there were police cars and ambulances and reporters everywhere. The street near the pizza place was completely destroyed. White sheets were covering bodies that were strewn alongside the road and the street. Tea gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "it looks like a bomb hit this place." said Tristan. The store it's self was being put out of flames. " it sure does." the four friends turned around to find Duke Devlin standing behind them. Duke has black hair and dice earrings in his ears. " do you know what happened Duke?" Yugi asked. He then felt Yami stir.

( What is it Pharaoh?) Yami fazed out next to him. (_I sense dark magic surrounding the area. But it's different. I've never sensed anything like it. Vary dark magic was used to kill those people.)_ " I asked one of the kids who was in there who managed to get out. He said some cloaked men came in and just started blasting the place and people with some kind of stick." Duke said. They watched as the medical team put people inside the ambulance.

" Who would do this?" asked Tea who looked horrified. " obviously someone with a sick sense of humor." said Duke. " did you say they were wearing cloaks?" Yugi asked. Duke nodded. " and waving around sticks, the kid said one of them said it was a wand." " so who do you think they were?" asked Joey. Duke shook his head. " no one knows who they are." " ya know, during battle city I would've bet my Red Eyes Black Dragon and told you this had Marik written all over it." said Joey looking around. " yeah but this isn't battle city and besides Marik's good now, he wouldn't hurt anyone." said Tea. " do you think Dartz's is behind this mess?" asked Tristan. Yugi shook his head. " no. Dartz is in another world remember? And besides, the pharaoh said he sensed foreign dark magic so it couldn't be anyone we have ever faced before." " that makes sense." said Tristan.

" Well I guess Pizza Paloozza is out." said Joey. " gee what gave THAT away." said Tristan as the five of them turned and walked away. Not knowing they were silently being watched by a limping man with a magical eyeball.

Hogwarts School, Scotland…

A woman in a long emerald green cloak and glasses, her hair tied in a neat bun ran down a long deserted castle corridor. She couldn't believe the news she had just received. A death eater attack in muggle Japan. And seven unidentified muggles all seeming to poses strange powerful magic. She had to find and retrieve these children before the new Minister did or worse, the Dark Lord. With that thought, she quickened her pace. This was going to require careful handling and for that she was going to need help. She reached her new office, since Dumbulldor's death she had become the Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She walked over to her fire place and tossed in a handful of Floo Power stuck her head in and called out her destination.

Once her head had stopped spinning she looked around a nice little kitchen which smelled of freshly cooked beacon and eggs. there was a loud squeal and Molly Weasley came into view. " Minerva, what a surprise." Minerva McGonagall nodded curtly at Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, I need to speak with Arthur it's urgent."

Somewhere In London…

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know where she was going to end up. All she knew was that she had to get away from there. she had to survive and she couldn't do it living there, not living with him. She pulled her bag onto her shoulders as she turned a corner. She couldn't believe her luck. It was only her first day out on her own and she had enough cash to last her seven whole months. She did steal it but hey, she had to survive somehow. She dug in her back pocket and pulled out a silver ponytail holder and tied up her long black hair, wincing slightly as she lifted her arms.

That last beating really took it's toll. She cursed her step father silently as she made her way into town. Out of all the people her mother could have married she choose a alcoholic. She sighed. It hadn't always been that way, they had been a loving nice family until Trevor started drinking bring about her mother's depression and hospitalization and her eleven year old brother's suicide. Yeah, that was the life of Elizabeth Faith Ross.

Faith shook her head as she entered town. It's funny how her mother had named her Faith when she had lost hers and Faith herself never had any to begin with. Faith was a loner, Faith only depended on herself and no one else. Faith was a shadow in the world, she was shadow. She found a nice enough looking hotel and checked in under a different name. she didn't want anyone to find her, least of all Trevor. Once inside her room Faith collapsed on the bed and sighed. She was free. All that was left now was to get out of London. Little did she know, her get out of jail free card was just outside about to knock on her door.

Domino City, Japan.

Motou Residence…

" _City officials are baffled by the deaths of seventeen teenagers at this local pizzeria. Police are not releasing the name of the victims until the families have been notified. Nothing is being released as far as the cause of death which is unknown. Police do not have any suspects as of this time."_

Yugi turned off the TV and turned to his friends. " guess no one knows who could have done this." " do you think someone with a millennium item could be behind this Yugi?" asked Tea. Yugi frowned. " I don't think so Tea. The Scales and the Key are with Shadi, and the Ring and Eye are with me, and Marik has the Rod." no one spoke for a moment. " maybe Shadi has an idea who might be behind this, he usually shows up when something goes wrong." said Joey. " he's got a point. But how do we find him, he always finds us." said Tristan. " does the pharaoh know how Yugi?" ( pharaoh?) (_I could try Yugi but it might not work.) _Yugi nodded and with a flash from the puzzle the pharaoh took Yugi's place. " I may be able to call for him using the power of the puzzle." everyone nodded and then Tristan suddenly spoke. " hey if that doesn't work I know how to get him here."

Everyone looked at him. " how?" asked Tea. " well remember when that guy Tanner had took the puzzle from Yugi?" everyone nodded and Joey grimaced. "that was a vary annoying little brat." Tristan nodded. "anyway, Shadi showed up then because he felt someone take the puzzle that wasn't suppose to." "where you going with this Tristan?" Joey asked when Tea gasped. " of choirs, he's the guardian of the items, he has to approve who takes them. He felt the puzzle change hands."

" So your sayin' that Yami gives one of us the puzzle and Shadi should come a runnin'?" asked Joey. Tristan nodded. Joey smiled and stood up. " well, works for me." Joey then took the puzzle from Yami's neck and held it up in the air arrogantly. " I now declare myself rightful ruler of the Millennium-" suddenly Joey was picked up and thrown across the room hitting the wall and landing on the floor. " Joey!" Yami cried as a wall of smoke appeared in front of Joey. It swirled around until a robed tanned man wearing a turban and a gold key around his neck appeared. " who dares take away the Millennium Puzzle?" Shadi said dangerously.

Joey stood up with a grunt. " I dare, and hey there Shadi old pal, long time no see." Shadi stood there for a moment and blinked. " how could you betray the pharaoh like this Joseph?" Joey looked up surprised. "huh?" Tristan slapped his forehead. " smart reply man." " shut up. And I didn't betray the pharaoh, taking the puzzle was the only way we knew how to get you here."

Joey walked back over to the pharaoh and gave him the puzzle. Yami put the puzzle around his neck and gave Joey an amused look. " you know he would have killed you right?" Joey shrugged. " I figured with you being a king and all if he did, he'd have to listen to you and not kill me." " tell me Joey, when has Shadi ever listened to me?" Yami asked. " ah, there was…um." he blinked and his face paled. Yami chuckled and Tea and Tristan fell over laughing. " that's not funny." Joey grumbled.

Yami forced down a laugh, Yugi was rolling over in hysterics in his soul room. Shadi turned to the pharaoh. " why is it you wish to see me?" " have you been aware of the strange things happing lately?" Shadi didn't answer right away. " yes I have. There are a lot of things you need to know…unfortunately I'm not the right person to explain these things to you." " huh. Why not Shadi?" Joey asked.

Shadi shook his head. " if you learn this information, learn about their world…everything will change. You will be in a lot of danger." everyone was quite. "Shadi, what is going on? Seventeen innocent people died today, we need to know how and why." Shadi gave a great sigh and stood up a little straighter. " there is one and only one person who can explain this to you. If you really wish to know then I will contact him for you." " thank you Shadi." Yami nodded as Shadi disappeared in a swirl of smoke. " well it looks like we won't know anything for a while." Tea said sighing. " yeah, I just think it was weird that Shadi couldn't tell us what's going on. Who do you reckon he's goanna get to tell us what's up?" there was a flash of gold light.

" Well who ever is causing all this trouble better not come after us and the items." Yugi said looking out the window. " don't worry bud I doubt this had anything to do with us." said Joey wrapping a comforting arm around Yugi. " yeah, the pharaoh said the magic was foreign, so I don't think this is a Millennium item thing. I mean if it was, Charnelle, Krystal and Merideth would still be here right?"

" I guess, but what did he mean by 'their world?' do you think it has something to do with our friends?" Yugi asked. Tea shook her head. " no I don't think so. Charnelle said there isn't any real magic in her world remember?" " right. But how do you explain them ending up here?" " Tristan's right." said Yugi. " there's got to be some kind of magic in their world for them to end up in ours. I just hope their not in trouble."

London….

Faith looked up when she heard a knock on her room door. _He couldn't have found me already? _she thought standing up looking terrifyingly at the door. She opened her backpack and pulled out a long silver atheme and walked slowly toward the door. " who's there?" she asked reaching the door and grasping the handle. " my name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm here to offer you a place at my school."

Faith frowned. _Yeah right, like I'll fall for that. _Faith wasn't the type of person you offered stuff too, who would want her in their school? She dropped out after her mother got hospitalized. " look, whoever you are, you better leave me alone! I'll call the police if you don't." Faith repressed the urge to shudder. She wouldn't call the police even if she could, they were looking for her as well, that was why she changed her hair and eye color from blonde and light blue to black and dark green.

" Listen there isn't much time for this, you must let me inside so I can explain." something about the lady's grave and urgent voice almost made Faith open the door, almost. " just go away!" Faith shouted. She waited for a response and when none came she sighed and turned around only to scream. There was a woman in a long emerald green cloak standing right in front of her, her face resembling that of her grave voice and it was for that reason that Faith calmed herself enough to speak.

" What…do you want?" " I want to give you a place at my school." Faith looked around a little. " how did you get in here?" the windows were all locked and the only way in was through the door. " apparition, it's a kind of teleportation." Faith looked at the woman for a moment. She wasn't a novice when it came to that kind of thing, after all, she wasn't excepted to Bobations School For Girls for nothing. " what do you want me at your school for?"

She asked crossing her arms slightly, still holding the sharp knife. " I am concerned that your absence at Bobations has caused them to expel you and now your only choice is." she was cut off by Faith's laugh.

" You mean to tell me, that you have now just noticed that I'm no longer part of that damn school?" Faith asked laughing. Her mother had been hospitalized eight months ago. " wow, you people are really attentive aren't you?" she said shaking her head, making her way back over to her bed. McGonagall frowned at Faith. " as you should vary well know the Wizarding world is in the mist of a war, we are doing our best to make sure students are protected."

Faith snorted. " oh yeah I know about that. Protected huh? Is that why a seventeen year old boy was killed three years ago?" she turned to look at McGonagall whose face had gone pale. " or is that the reason why a flock of Death Eaters ended up inside the school causing the injuries of about a hundred students and the death of your one Albus Dumbulldor?" McGonagall didn't say anything. Faith shook her head. " yeah, your school is vary safe. What makes you think I would want to go back to school let alone yours?"

McGonagall seemed to find her voice then. " you are a vary talented witch Faith, you could do vary well in our world. And yes" she stopped Faith from interrupting her again. " our world is in quite a state right now with the war going on, but we are trying to keep everything as normal as possible for our students." Faith shook her head. " look lady, I'm not apart of your world anymore alright. So leave me alone." Faith turned back to unpacking her bag. " Faith I know about your mother and…" that was the wrong thing to say. Faith turned swiftly around pointing a black wand at her, her face murderous. The wand has sliver swirls going around it. " don't you dare." she spat. " don't you dare talk about my mother. You don't know shit!" McGonagall raised herself to her full height.

" It seems I have hit a nerve. What would your mother say if she knew that you turned your back on the one thing she was all about?" " yeah all the good it did her. She's in some hospital now because of a mortal situation, yeah so much for her magic!" Faith yelled. She could feel the tears wanting release but she refused to cry, she refused to show weakness. McGonagall looked closely at Faith, she had said mortal situation instead of muggle situation which was something she didn't understand.

" Your mother loved our world and everything about it, the good and the bad, she would have never turned her back on it." Faith continued to point her wand at McGonagall. " Faith, I can promise you that your step father will never find nor harm you again. All need be for you to do is to come to Hogwarts and complete your education." Faith thought for a moment, the magical world was one place where Trevor couldn't find her and Hogwarts is protected from muggles though not Death Eaters apparently. and this would be her last year. " I want to make a couple of things clear, I want nothing to do with this stupid war or any other that happens there. And also"

She cut across McGonagall who had been about to speak again. " after my seventh year, I want nothing to with your world again, you don't come after me, you don't try and hunt me down, I get to live my life like I see fit in this world completely off your radar, agreed?" McGonagall sighed. There was no arguing with this child so she nodded. " say it!" Faith snapped, her wand made red sparks at the end. McGonagall looked at her indigently. " agreed." Faith slowly put her wand down. " so, when do we leave?"


End file.
